digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Midnight
Twilight is a mysterious army in Digimon Xros Wars. Members Nene Amano is the General of the black "Twilight" army. V-Jump magazine describes her as "A beautiful girl who leads a mysterious army." She is a mysterious girl who is said to be searching for powerful soldiers for unknown reasons, and uses her Monitamon to spy on the other armies, though she sometimes assists Xros Heart, and eventually joins forces with Blue Flare. She is usually seen carrying a Monimon except when she meets another general. Her Digi-Xros Loader is black. Nene first appears shortly after the defeat of MadLeomon, watching Taiki and his friends with her Monitamon. She is later seen watching Taiki and Kiriha demonstrating their powers. She introduces herself to Team Xros Heart after the final defeat of MadLeomon. She appears to have a great interest in Taiki and playfully calls him "Red". After explaining the purpose of the "Code Crowns" and helping open a portal to the Island Zone, she disappears as quickly as she appeared. She reappears later to compliment Kiriha on his battle, and telling him about Taiki being trapped on the Island Zone and having the DigiMemories. She informs Kiriha of Taiki's predicament with Tactimon and AncientVolcamon. After Xros Heart rescues the Lake Zone, Nene says the power of Xros Heart is too hot for her, and makes the decision to partner with Kiriha Aonuma's Blue Flare. To show him her power, she takes out the black Xros Loader and reloads Sparrowmon. She and Kihira search for the code crown only for Taiki to find it, then they engage Blastmon in battle. She later arrives in the Heaven Zone with her partner, DarkKnightmon, preventing Shoutmon from attacking Lucemon Chaos Mode (Xros Wars). She reveals that she made a deal with the Bagura Army, that Lucemon could take the zone's Code Crown, while she would have access to the dark power hidden within the sky temple. She replies to Xros Heart's dismay by stating that she will take the darkness regardless of any destruction to the Heaven Zone. When Taiki and Kiriha confront her in Deckerdramon's sanctuary, Nene reveals that she is working for DarkKnightmon because something happened to her little brother, Yuu Amano, and DarkKnightmon is the only one who knows how to send the both of them back to the human world. DarkKnightmon takes them both to the Dust Zone, where he imprisons Nene in his tower. After a grand battle between all four armies, in which DarkKnightmon takes Nene's X Loader for himself, Xros Heart rescues Nene and she and the remnants of Twilight join their army. Monimon Monimon is a miniature version of Monitamon that Nene nearly always cradles in her arms. Attacks * , , and are early colloquialisms for the ninja, and are largely distinct from their literal meanings.: Leaps upon the opponent in a group. * : Fires a water pistol from his mouth. * : Instantaneously runs away at high speed. Monitamon The Monitamon are ninja Digimon with monitors for heads that are used by Nene to spy on the other armies. Attacks * : Creates a fireball. * : Attacks with a water pistol. * : Raises a wind. * : Discharges lightning. * Sparrowmon SkullKnightmon SkullKnightmon is an unscrupulous Digimon who forms the main body of Dark Knightmon. When Shoutmon X4 and MetalGreymon appear to have DarkKnightmon on the ropes, he orders Nene to use Xros Open to split him back into SkullKnightmon and DeadlyAxemon, allowing him to attack each of them one-on-one. After regaining the advantage, he has Nene DigiXros him and DeadlyAxemon together to SkullKnightmon Big Axe Mode before reforming DarkKnightmon. Attacks *'Spear Needle' *'Breast-eye Wink' DeadlyAxemon DeadlyAxemon is SkullKnightmon's sworn brother, an incredibly strong Digimon that can DigiXros with SkullKnightmon to create a multitude of powerful forms. Attacks *'Air Slicer': Runs between the opponents at the speed of light, who aren't even able to realize it before they're cut down. *'Aqua Regia': Spews a powerful solution that dissolves everything. SkullGreymon SkullGreymon is one of DarkKnightmon's minions. He attacks Xros Heart in the Dust Zone, alongside DarkKnightmon and SkullSatamon, and is later absorbed by DarkKnightmon using the Darkness Loader. SkullSatamon SkullSatamon is one of DarkKnightmon's minions. He attacks Xros Heart in the Dust Zone, alongside DarkKnightmon and SkullGreymon, and is later absorbed by DarkKnightmon using the Darkness Loader. DigiXroses SkullKnightmon Big Axe Mode SkullKnightmon has Nene DigiXros him and DeadlyAxemon into this form, after regaining the advantage in the battle against Shoutmon X4 and MetalGreymon. DarkKnightmon DarkKnightmon is a DigiXros of SkullKnightmon and DeadlyAxemon, who have exchanged cups of brotherhood. The actual leader of Twilight with a lust for power, DarkKnightmon manipulated Nene to gather darkness for him in order to create his own personal Darkness Loader from her Xros Loader. He first appears before Xros Heart after having Nene gather the darkness in the Heaven Zone. He then personal battles both the Digimon of Xros Heart and Blue Flare while attempting to draft Deckerdramon to Twillight. . By then, DarkKnightmon succeeds in his plan to obtain the Darkness Loader, using it to take control of Kiriha before revealing the item as it gives him the power to perform DigiXros on his own. [http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/nene_03.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: DarkKnightmon] Attacks * Twin Spear * Shoulder Blade * Undead Soldier "DarkKnightmon + SkullGreymon + SkullSatamon" By igniting the Darkness Loader, DarkKnightmon absorbs SkullGreymon and SkullSatamon to achieve a new form. He gains SkullSatamon's devil wings, replacing his dark cape. His axe merges with SkullSatamon, and his Twin Spear becomes single-sided, featuring the skull and bones of SkullGreymon. Notes and References Category:Organizations in Digimon